


Closure

by petalhoney



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Funny, M/M, Mentions of Sex, New Relationship, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: Jinho and Johnny meet again years after their break-up. Jinho is hella awkward.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Just so it makes sense - I started writing this in January 2017, so the fic starts on the week that Pentagon finish promoting Can You Feel It?/Pretty Pretty and NCT127 start promoting Limitless.

Meeting your ex-boyfriend is always awkward.

Meeting your ex-boyfriend in a public toilet, with your current boyfriend’s hands up your shirt and your leg wrapped around his waist... Well, that’s a nightmare, really.

Wait, let me back up for a moment.

I’m not the kind of guy who just randomly makes out with guys in the workplace, especially when that workplace is a broadcasting station full of other idols, staff members and fans.

But we are nearing the end of our promotion period, and we had almost zero time to be alone. We weren't even lucky enough to live in the same dorm, like some of the other couples in our group. In the rare occasion that Hongseok managed to sneak into my room for the night, our managers flipped out thinking he had gone missing.

So yes, we might have had to take advantage of the minimal time we got before the broadcast. I’m not proud of it, but it’s not like we were going to go all the way or anything. Just a bit for kissing and groping, really.

And now back to that horrific moment.

It took me a few seconds to realize someone had entered the bathroom, and even longer to realize that this someone was Seo Youngho, now more commonly known as Johnny.

“Oh, fuck.” I mumbled, scrambling to push Hongseok off me. He let go immediately, already sensing the intrusion, and turned with a bashful smile to apologize for making a scene.

Youngho’s eyes were big and rounded with shock, but that was the extent of it. He didn’t seem hurt or horrified, which was good, I suppose.

“Nice to see you again, Jino hyung.” he said with a smile. I noticed the nickname rolling off his tongue, and I was sure Hongseok did, too.

I think I was cherry red by the time I managed to speak. “Y-yeah, you too. Uhm, uh, this is Hongseok. Hongseok, this is…”

“Johnny from NCT, right?” Hongseok didn’t seem to lose his smile, bowing ever so slightly towards him. He knew, of course, and there was no point pretending like Youngho didn’t realize he knew, but still.

“Yeah.” Youngho nodded, smiling too brightly. I wondered if there was a reason behind it, something he was hiding, but I didn’t really want to question it. “Congratulations on your debut, by the way. See? You did end up debuting before me, in the end.” he laughed, leaning against the wall and putting his hands in the pockets of his ugly pants. Not that I should judge, but whoever styled NCT… well. I’m glad I dodged that bullet, at least.

I laughed awkwardly and shrugged. “Not by much. And congratulations to you, too.”

There was a pause of silence, and I figured it was time to end this misery. “Well, we should get going.” I nudged Hongseok’s side to make him move towards the exit of the bathroom. “Hwitaek is probably looking for us.” Hongseok was already out of the room when Youngho spoke again.

“It really was nice to see you again, hyung.” he said, not really smiling anymore. “Maybe we can meet again? To catch up?”

He looked at me with those hopeful eyes he always looked at me with. I blushed, looking after Hongseok. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t mean it like _that_. I just want to talk a bit. I missed you.”

I took long breath and looked up at him. “Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t have much time to see anyone outside of my members. I’m sure you’re busy too…”

“Yeah, but… I’m sure we can work something out…”

I shrugged lightly. “I don’t know. I’ll see.”

And with those words I left.

* * *

I still remember the day it all started. It was March 31st, the day of EXO _sunbaenim_ ’s debut showcase. Now, looking back, I understand that it was for the best that I didn’t debut with them, but back then I was a mess. I couldn’t understand what was wrong with me, why the management decided to take me out of the group after they promised me (and the few fans I’ve gathered during my SM The Ballad days) that I will debut.

To put it simply; I was angry, and hurt, and as much as I wanted to smile and show my friends how happy I was for their success, I wasn’t really.

There was only one person who knew how I truly felt, one person I confided in.

Youngho.

We weren’t initially that close, to be honest. He was a few years younger than me, just a teenager when we first met. I didn’t really think of him as anything other than a kid who had the same dreams and aspirations as I had. But he grew into a handsome guy, and I was lonely, and he made things easier.

We got closer a fair few months before _that time_ , when the management broke the news to me that I wouldn’t be in the final group like I was supposed to. It was the first time he saw me cry, alone in the empty practice room.

So, back to that day in early spring.

We came back to the trainees dorm, along with a few of the others. Mostly we talked about how wonderful the showcase was, how cool our friends were, and when will it be our turn.

I didn’t participate much in the conversation. The question ran around in my mind like a starving wolf on a hunt - _when will it be my turn?_

I retreated to the shower; I needed silence, to be away from the others, alone with my thoughts.

I barely finished taking all my clothes and climbed into the shower when I heard the door open and close. I knew it would be him before I even turned around to look.

I wasn’t crying, nor did I show any kind of emotion. We looked at each other as he undressed and stepped inside with me. I could tell he was nervous, and I knew that there was no need for words. The comfort he had given me that night was purely physical.

I knew he has never been with anyone. There was a voice in the back of my head that told me that it wasn’t just sex for him, but then, was it for me?

I felt guilty, at first. He was barely 17, and I was already nearing my 20th birthday. But I needed him, and even though he never said it out loud before, I knew he needed me too.

We didn’t talk that night, too caught up in the moment, too shut off in our own heads. But we knew it was the beginning of something. Words were meaningless, when we knew each other’s hearts without talking.

* * *

I didn’t hear from him again for a few days after that awkward encounter in the bathroom. It was early night, we had just arrived back at our dorms from schedules, when I got a call from an unknown number. I never liked answering numbers I didn’t recognize, but since our debut I became much more paranoid. Not that any of us had any crazy fans yet, but still. We heard things.

A moment after the call ended, I got a text from the same number.

**???:** _hi hyung, it’s johnny. Got ur # from chanyeol hyung. said u maybe changed it but i thought i’ll try anyway. Can we talk?_

I sighed. Of course he got my number from Chanyeol; he was the only person I have kept in touch with, and even with him I haven’t spoken in months.

A moment later, and another text came in.

**JN:** _I know what u think but i don’t mean it like that. I know u have a bf and i’m not trying to come between u 2, i just want to talk_

I flopped onto my bed, thinking. On the one hand, I was curious as to why he was so set on talking, and I’ll admit I might have missed him just a tiny bit. We ended things nicely when we broke up - he knew I couldn’t stay, and he never expected me to do it for him.

But still. Meeting up with your ex, while you’re dating the person who might very well be the love of your life…

My phone buzzed again.

**JN:** _if you want to talk, this is my number._

I got up from my bed and walked out of my room. I had to get a second opinion, and since our dorm was full of immature children who would be of no help to me, there was only one person I could talk to.

Luckily, that person was sprawled on the couch, alone, staring at the TV without really watching it.

“Changgu, I need advice.” I sat down beside him, scooping my legs up to hug them to my chest.

Changgu made an uncommitted noise, which meant he was listening but would rather not actually open his mouth before he had to.

“A few days ago I saw Youngho, you know-”

“Your ex, yeah. At the bathroom while you were making out with Seok.” he was chuckling, eyeing me.

I sometimes forget how close these two were; they always told each other everything. Apparently it was Changgu who encouraged Hongseok to confess his feelings for me in the first place.

I nodded, ignoring the burn in my cheeks. “Right. Well, he just texted me and said he wants to talk.”

Changgu turned completely towards me, thinking heavily for a while before speaking. “And you want to talk to him?” It wasn’t entirely a question, but I nodded anyway. “And you’re worried how Hongseok will feel about it?” another nod. “Hmm, I see.” there was a long silence while he thought about it. “Be honest, hyung. Do you have _any_ remaining feelings for Youngho?”

“No!” I said with certainty, and I was. We have broken up so long ago that all feelings have gone, and in any case, I loved Hongseok. He understood me in ways that no one had - not even Youngho. I don’t want to sound like a schoolgirl with a crush, but I honestly felt like he was The One. I wanted to explain it to Changgu, but words failed me. “I love Hongseok. I just- I want- I-”

Changgu put his hand on my thigh, rubbing it lightly. “It’s fine, I get it.” he smiled. “You want closure.” I nodded again. “Just tell Hongseok.” he concluded. I gave him a funny look, but he shook his head. “As long as you’re not planning to leave him, and you’re honest with him, he won’t mind. He knows you love him. We all know that.” the last sentence was said as an afterthought, and he smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled back. He was right, of course. Hongseok wasn’t a jealous person, and he trusted me enough to know I will never lie to him.

I decided to talk to him the next day; I was too tired from our intense schedule to even consider any serious conversation now. I contemplated on texting Youngho back just so he feels better, but I figured it didn’t matter. He’ll understand, anyway.

* * *

The next day went pretty much the same as any other day since our debut. We woke up too early for me to feel fully awake, ate quick breakfast that consisted of mostly just coffee and maybe a bit of rice, and then rushed off to an interview or a photoshoot or anything of that sort, before going back to our practice rooms to practice the same songs over and over again.

It was lunch before I could get Hongseok alone. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary that we wanted to eat alone, so other than Hyojong mocking us for being “horny bitches”, no one really questioned it.

“Babe, can I ask you something?” I said, only a few minutes into us eating in silence.

“Hmm?” Hongseok nodded, mouth full of the cafeteria-bought ramen he was eating.

“Well, the thing is…” I was still considering my words. I spent half the night trying to decide what to say, but I still had no idea how to do it. “Well.” I took a sip of my water, already feeling my face burn. “I don’t want you to think it’s weird or anything like that, okay? So if it bothers you then just tell me.”

Hongseok kept his eyes on me, nodding slowly. He seemed confused, but that wasn’t anything new. I always got flustered when I had something important to say, and he was used to that. He was used to me.

“Youngho texted me last night. He said he wants to meet me to catch up.” It was easier to just be forward with him. “I didn’t text him back yet, though, I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

He finished his mouthful of food and smiled at me, leaning back in his seat. I didn’t expect him to smile, though I don’t know what I was expecting. “Thank you for telling me that. But I really don’t mind, you can meet him if you want.”

I stared at him, now confused myself. It’s not like I expected him to be angry or upset or anything, but I had prepared a whole speech about how much I loved him and how things with Youngho ended so long ago that he really didn’t have to worry about it. “Really?” I asked eventually, slightly dumbfounded.

“Yeah, of course!” Then he broke into his all-too-knowing smile, the one he had on whenever he was especially proud of himself (which usually accompanied a very lame joke). “I know you only love me, and besides, I’m way hotter than him.”

I snorted, smacking his arm. “Not that you’re wrong, but you don’t have to be such a dick about it.”

He shrugged, smiling. “I know you can’t pass on these babies.” he flexed his arms, not that it had much effect given the fact that they were hidden beneath a hoodie and a jacket.

I rolled my eyes, finally managing to eat properly without feeling sick of worry. “Whatever you have to tell yourself to feel better, babe.”

* * *

**JH:** _Hi, sorry for the late reply. When do you finish schd today?_

It only took a couple of minutes for the reply to arrive.

**JN:** _Midnight I think. You?_

**JH:** _same. 12:30? We can go to that 24/7 ramen place we always went to?_

**JN:** _great, see you tonight then :)_

* * *

I was strangely nervous about meeting him. What do you even wear when you meet your ex, when you’re very obviously not interested in him in a romantic way anymore? I didn’t want to look as if I put too much effort, but I also wanted to look at least okay-ish.

I ended up wearing black jeans, a black hoodie that was definitely too big for me, a huge coat, and a faded gray beanie, just so I wouldn’t have to worry about doing my hair.

Youngho turned up in a similar outfit, only his hoodie fit him properly and he was wearing a brown leather jacket over it instead of a coat.

“You look nice.” I told him after we greeted each other, and I thought it might be weird, so I added “this style fits you way better than your group’s style.” it might have been offensive to their stylists, but luckily they weren’t there to hear it.

Youngho laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, come on. It’s 90’s shick. You’re a 90’s kid, you should love it.”

I snorted. “What happened in the 90’s should stay in the 90’s. Anyways, let’s go eat, I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

 ---

I was always quite awkward with people, to be honest, but sitting in an almost-empty restaurant with my ex-boyfriend after I haven’t seen him in about 3 years - I just had no idea what to even talk about.

Youngho didn’t seem to have that problem, though. He delved right into gossip about his group members (I didn’t know them very well, since most of them joined the company after I already left), and bombarded me with questions about mine. He even asked me how long I’ve been dating Hongseok and how we got together, which made me quite uncomfortable at first, though it really seemed like he didn’t mind hearing about it. For some weird reason, it annoyed me ever so slightly; I knew it was stupid and selfish and I should be happy for it, but really, didn’t he care even a little? (to be fair, I didn’t really care if he dated anyone either, but still).

We were well into our main course when I finally managed to ask him if he was seeing anyone, but he just shrugged and changed the subject. That was weird. But, knowing Youngho, there was no point asking again - he just wouldn’t tell me, for some reason. I didn’t know why, but I wasn’t going to press the subject.

“So, why did you want to meet me?” I asked eventually, when it seemed like he wasn’t going to explain it.

He stared at me, completely confused, as if I just asked him the most stupid question in the entire universe. “I told you, I just missed you.”

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. “Right, but… I mean, we haven’t talked in years, why now?”

He shrugged, leaning back to look at me. He had finished his food and was now solely focused on me. “Because we’re probably going to see each other a lot more now, you know? Now that we’ve both debuted… We’re not just training in our own companies, we might see each other again in broadcasts, filming, you know, stuff like that. So it would be nice if we could actually talk instead of having to avoid each other because of everything we’ve been through…”

His voice seemed to flutter, like he was suddenly losing his confidence. I nodded quickly to show him I agree, so he wouldn’t feel awkward. “Oh. Well, that definitely makes more sense.” my face felt warmer, but I was hoping it was just because of the warm food I was eating and not because I was blushing.

Youngho raised his eyebrow, his cocky self returning as if it never went away. “Makes more sense? Than what?”

I sighed deeply, accepting my shame. “Well, you know. That you’re still not over me and you want to get back together.”

There was a long, long silence between us. I knew I was being blunt, but to be honest, I was genuinely concerned. Even if he _said_ he understood that I have a boyfriend, I could never tell if he really meant it. And I really didn’t want to risk my relationship with Hongseok.

Just as I thought I couldn’t bear the silence any longer, that I might lose my mind, he heaved a long sigh of his own, smiling kindly. “Yeah, I guess that from your point of view, it really can seem like that. But I promise you, I don’t have any remaining feelings for you.” he sighed again, looking down at his hands, seeming far more like the young Youngho I used to know and love. “Letting you go was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, I’m not going to deny that. But I’m fine now. Really. You don’t have to worry about me.” he looked back up at me, and my heart gave a hard throb when I saw how tired he suddenly looked. I knew he was telling the truth, and I felt lighter than I had up until that point.

“Sorry. I must sound like a self-centered asshole.” I chuckled, not entirely sure what to say or do.

Youngho just shook his head, smiling brightly again. “Nah, you’re fine. If there’s one thing no one could ever call you, it’s self-centered.”

My eyebrows shot up. “But an asshole?”

Youngho laughed, and I laughed with him. “Yeah, well, you’re not a saint. You can definitely be an asshole sometimes.”

* * *

In the following months, our friendship resumed back to normality, as if the past few years never happened, as if we never even dated. We were both too busy to actually meet in person, but we talked quite a lot over text. And when I say talked, I mean it mostly consisted of Youngho sending me memes I had to ask Wooseok to explain to me before I could reply back to him. But it was nice, it was comfortable, and it was great to have my old friend back.

Soon enough, we were both preparing for another comeback. It turned out we would be promoting at the same time, which could have been a disaster, but I tried not to think about it too much.

In the night before our first broadcast, I got a text from him, at an odd hour which told me we weren’t the only ones practicing well into the night.

**JN:** _Can’t wait to see you tomorrow! :)_

Just as I was typing “you too”, another text popped up on my screen.

**JN:** _Hopefully this time I won’t walk on you fxxing your bf ;)_

I immediately erased the words and sent him a series of angry emojis and text full of profanities. But I could admit how funny it was, though I was intent of making sure Youngho wouldn’t meet Hongseok again, or worse, any of the other members.

* * *

It was inevitable, though. Backstage of a broadcasting station was hectic, and you’d always meet other groups, even if you didn’t mean to; and since NCT were so respected within the industry already, of course my members insisted on going to greet them.

I was trying to ignore the awkwardness that followed me as I greeted guys who have been practically teenagers when I left the company, but nothing, _nothing_ had prepared me for what was to come.

“Hongseok!” Youngho’s voice boomed, and I turned to look, horrified, at the two of them standing together, Youngho slapping Hongseok’s shoulder as if they’ve been friends for years. “So nice to see you again, now that you’re not making out with my ex boyfriend!”

I wanted to die, or better, kill him. I could feel how hot and bright my face was, and growled in frustration in light of the booming laughter that filled the room, both from his members and mine. I notice at the corner of my eye that Yuto was talking to their Japanese member, Yuta. My Japanese was good enough to figure out what they were talking about, but they were talking so fast there was no way I could have ever catch what they were saying.

I found myself standing next to Hongseok, who was still talking to Youngho. “Why don’t we meet up sometime?” he asked, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me towards him; it was so subtle no one but me would have noticed the protectiveness of the move.

I started to shake my head, about to say that I’m sure Youngho is too busy, but he only smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah, that would be fun! How about Sunday?”

I groaned, but Hongseok agreed, and they decided on the details, leaving me to sulk into Hongseok shirt.

* * *

“Why are you so against it, anyway?” Hongseok asked me quietly later, rubbing the back of my palm as the car sped to our next schedule. Usually we took cars according to our dorms, but Changgu agreed to change with Hongseok so he could talk to me.

“I’m not,” I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Yan An and Yuto seemed to be sleeping, catching a bit of rest before we have to get out of the car again, while Wooseok was listening to music on his phone and staring outside the window. “I just… I don’t know.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting Hongseok’s warmth comfort me, as it often has. “It’s just weird, you know? I’ve been keeping my old life separated from this one for so long, that now it’s just…” I scrambled for words. “It’s just the thought of you and him at the same room, it makes me feel weird. Like you shouldn’t be in the same timeline.”

He didn’t answer immediately; he kept rubbing my hand and humming a tune that came out from Wooseok’s earphones. Then he let out a long breath and squeezed my hand. “There’s no old or new life, though. Just your life. I know you’ve been through a lot before we met, and I don’t mind. In fact, that’s why we got so close in the first place, remember?” I smiled and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. That was true. I was the first one to approach Hongseok when he joined our company, after leaving his old one. I knew better than anyone what he must be feeling, and I talked to him, letting him know he made the right choice. “And he knows you’ve moved on.” Hongseok continued, taking me out of my nostalgia. “You said it yourself, he really doesn’t have any feelings for you anymore. Just… think of it as if we’re just going out to eat with another member. Or an old highschool friend, or something like that. Not weird at all.”

I sighed and nodded, though it was uncomfortable with my head still resting on his shoulder. “You’re right. I just… I guess I just wanted to put all of it behind me. My failure.” I barely even whispered the last word.

“You didn’t fail, hyung.” Hongseok’s voice sounded stern and strained. “It was fate that brought us together. If you debuted with exo…”

I couldn’t help it; I let out a laugh so loud that Yan An jumped, awoken. “Sorry,” I mumbled towards him, and then turned to Hongseok, giggling. “Could you actually imagine it, thought? That would have been hell.”

Hongseok raised an eyebrow. “What, being the most popular idol in the world?”

I shook my head. “Believe me. I would have hated it. And besides,” I leaned on his shoulder again. “You never met Chanyeol. I would have probably committed a murder if I had to debut with him.”

* * *

Sunday came faster than I expected, though it wasn’t surprising, giving the hectic schedule we had over the weekend. We had just gotten back to our dorm when I got a text from Youngho.

**JN:** _Will it be ok if I bring someone tonight?_

I blinked, a bit puzzled. Who was he going to bring? Why? Was he going to introduce us to a boyfriend he hasn’t told me about?

**JH:** _Sure. See you later._

Then I quickly sent a message to Hongseok to inform him we’re apparently going to have a double date, and then went to take a shower.

This time I put on a bit more effort into my look; I wanted to be at least presentable in front of whoever it was that Youngho decided to bring.

I ended up wearing fitted jeans and a large t-shirt; somehow all my clothes seemed to be too big for me. I made sure to style my hair at least a bit, in an effortless kind of look, as if I didn’t really do anything with it.

Since the restaurant the boys agreed on was closer to my dorm, Hongseok was supposed to meet me here so we could walk together. He was wearing black jeans and a white tank top, with a thin plaid shirt over it, completely unbuttoned. On the way to the restaurant, we kept wondering who Youngho might bring. I firmly believed it would be his boyfriend, but Hongseok was willing to bet it was just one of his members, who probably wanted to eat out and decided to take the opportunity to join them.

In the end, Hongseok was closer to the truth (though there was still a chance I was right, too). The fourth party turned out to be Ten; he wasn’t directly a member of Youngho’s, as he was in a different sub-group of NCT, but they were still generally under the same name, so it still fit.

I knew him, but not too well. He joined not long before I left, but because his Korean wasn’t very good back then, we never really talked much. He seemed much more comfortable now, though, even if a bit rusty. Hongseok suggested that we could talk in English, as they were all fluent and I was quite decent myself, but Ten seemed to enjoy practicing his Korean.

However, as the meal progressed I realized my first assumption was right. The way they looked at each other, laughed at each other’s jokes (which I didn’t find funny but sent Hongseok into fits of laughter, that dumbass) - there was certainly something there.

I was slightly surprised to realize how comfortable the whole thing was; surely, going on a double date with your ex and your current boyfriends shouldn't have been so much fun, but it was.

In fact, by the end of the meal we all agreed to do it again sometime. I didn’t expect Hongseok and Youngho to get along so well, but then again, I guess that’s the kind of guys I go for.

* * *

**JN:** _Hi hyung! Today was really fun ^^_

**JH:** _Yeah i know! I never thought it would be so nice to have a double date with you and our new bfs but lol it was!_

**JN:** _wait what_

_No_

_Nononono_

_Ten is not my boyfiend akdnvpjfdniv_

**JH:** _?????????_

_Really???? I thought he was o o p s sorry ^^;_

“What’s wrong?” Hongseok (who decided to stay over at our dorm instead of going back to his) poked my arm, giggling - probably because of my face.

“Apparently, Youngho and Ten aren’t actually dating.” I shook my head, then snuggled into Hongseok’s chest. He was warm and comfortable.

Hongseok snorted. “Well, if they’re not dating now, they definitely will eventually. Did you see the way they were looking at each other whenever they thought the other one didn’t look?”

“Yup, that’s exactly what I thought! I really thought they were together…”

**JN:** _Ugh no he’s not.. I mean… i wouldn’t mind if he was but… uhh…….._

**JH:** _Just tell him how you feel!! he totally feels the same way about you!! ^-^_

**JN:** _really??? You think so?? Idk i’m too stressed about it idk what to do ;;;;;;;;;_

**JH:** _tell him!!! Are you still together?_

**JN:** _yup…_

**JH:** _tell!! Him!!!!! Go go johnny go go go go goooooo_

“You think he’s really gonna do it?” Hongseok has been reading the text above my head.

“I don’t know… he’s more shy than he seems. In fact,” I laughed, remembering suddenly. “It took him about a month to tell me he liked me. After we already started dating.”

Hongseok snorted again. “Cute.” then he looked back at my phone. “I think he’s actually doing it, you know. He hasn’t texted you for a few minutes…” then he took it out of my hand and put it on the table next to my bed. “Now, let’s stop thinking about your ex boyfriend’s love life and focus on ours.”

* * *

**JN:** _Hyung i did it_

_I told him_

_Well actually_

_I told him you thought we were dating and laughed at it like “that’s funny why would he think that_

_And then he was like_

_“Well….”_

_And then idk how it happened but i kissed him_

_And it was so perfect_

_Well_

_Almost perfect_

_Mark entered the room and then screamed about how we’re ruining his innocence_

_(not that he has any innocence he’s a demon child but whatever)_

_Anyways uhhhh i think we’re dating now??????_

_Kvnajdpnfoainio_

_Sorry for spamming you you’re probably already asleep (or….? ;D) but i just had to share_

_Ok goodnight hyung_

_Hopefully we’ll meet again and then we’ll have a real (!!!) double date!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Only after finishing it I realized there isn't much plot so sorry if it's a bit lame ;;  
> I will forever be emo about Jinho's past in sm but I'm so happy he moved to cube and debuted with Pentagon T_T go support their new song that comes out tomorrow!!!!  
> my twitter and tumblr are both wujudaestar if anyone is interested lol


End file.
